


Runaway Rey

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Also unkar Plutt is not a bad guy, Based off runaway bride, Ben is 36, Eventual Smut, Hux is Nice, Poe will be Rey’s ex previous bitter fiancée, Pregnancy, Rey is adopted, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ben solo is our sexy paper boy also Richard geres character, just a drunk, my own new character will be Rey’s current beau and new fiancé, okay here we go!, phasma is Bens ex, phasma is nice, rey is 25, rey is Julia Roberts character, reylo is always endgame, reylo marriage, rose is best friend plus married to finn who is ex to rey, until its resolved, ”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: They say she’s a man eater she runs away she has had twelve relationships and runs away twelve times her adopted unkar father has counted  even though he’s good to her, he gave her a home but ever since her mother died about five years ago he started drinking heavily and it is twenty five year old rey to take care of him simply because he’s her dad plus the plutts adopted her when she turned six also the hardware store in town was hers plus she had friends she grew up with. But still twelve times she ran. All the romantic attachments but it’s a mystery to jakku to why she runs in jakku New Jersey until a big New York writer reveals that shes a man eater and that she will likely run from her latest fiancée highschool coach bill patson his name kylo ren who has a rep of writing negative things about women he also gets hit in the street by older ladies it’s embarrassing she doesn’t even know this man his real name is Ben solo which is worse because his parents are famous actors Han and Liea solo determined to get revenge rey threatens to sue and said writer is fired by his ex wife Phasma  and boss determined to get hired back and to prove that rey will run again he goes to jakku and finds himself wanting the bride to be.





	1. A couple of years ago

Two years ago

Rose was sending her a thumbs up. Standing there in her floral bridesmaid dress. Poe was a scientist so the wedding was themed after different shades of bugs and flowers she was twenty three. She had dated him a year. He was so handsome and smart. She did all kinds of things to impress him keep things in common.

The sex wasn’t always satisfying but she wanted him to stay with her so she faked her orgasms. While he writhed on top of her. To be honest he was her twelfth boyfriend and fiancée and hopefully her last and now will be her husband. As her aunt Plutt used to say marriages aren’t always perfect men aren’t always great in bed. 

She should know from experience because she has only had sex really about five times out of her twelve boy friends with about five of them one other had become a freaking priest father Reginald p Butler! The first one was a hippy her senior prom date after she broke up with Finn who is now very happily married to rose and they have two kids. His name David Jones who is married to Marcy. He was the first fiancée she ran from she just looked at him saw how unhappy they both would be and ran her and Dave would have drove each other crazy plus they were to young as well both being eighteen!

Just because they did it at prom doesn’t mean they had to marry besides they were both drunk and high. She gave up Her virginity to Dave. The few others after that she made sure she did not sleep with. But somehow saw how that future was going to be so she ran. Reggie she did sleep with he was gentle and nice in bed but to nice once the time came she saw what he would be like as a husband and father and ran once again. He was the second guy she let have sex with her. 

The third was a biker named Alex whom she dated a few months that didn’t last long enough to get even engaged and he fourth was a tinder hook up by the name of what was it oh yeah Tim she made damn sure both were condums! Now Poe sweet good poe.

She was nervous poe was waiting at the alter with smile on his handsome face that’s when she saw what kind of marriage this would be they had nothing in common. She hated insects and had failed science in high school. Not to mention hated the kind of eggs he liked but ate them while they were dating. Ugh why was she marrying him! 

Hell he wasn’t even good in bed so far none of the guys she actually had slept with were! Well admittedly Reggie was alright but the others were subpar! She wanted someone that would satisfy her in every way and that would be her equal and it was not Poe Dameron!

She turned around and ran out that green house. With poe looking on sadly!

Two years later New York 

Ben solo walked down the street towards the bar he always had a drink as a older woman hit him with a paper while he was walking towards the bar “ah come on lady” he said his hands in the air. The woman turned her nose up at him and walked away. 

Of course he had been writing negatory work about woman for years ever since his divorce from his boss Gwen Phasma who married armitage hux his other co worker and best friend who she also had an affair with. But he actually got over that their marriage was over long before her and hux even started the affair that’s why it didn’t surprise him. 

Even though he had never cheated on her. They were only married for three years. He only had one other girlfriend in college her name Nikki but after a few months she dumped him telling him he was only good for his dick and body not his face. 

Not that he didn’t have a few hook ups after before Gwen. Nothing serious. He had reason to be bitter towards the opposite sex. But was still attracted to them unfortunately he chuckled to himself while he took a drink of his scotch. 

Bar tender jerry said “so what are you writing today in your column against women.” Ben smiles taking another drink. “Ya know don’t know kind of in a slump.” The bartender laughs. “The paperboy for once doesn’t have a story!” 

The guy beside him perks up “I have a story for ya!” He drinks a whiskey then hiccups. Ben looks at him then turns away “no thanks man.” The guy says “ever heard of a runaway bride!” 

That gets his attention. “She draws men into her web like a spider a black widow ya know gives them hope everything then runs!” He puts his hand on the guys shoulder “okay fella your drunk jerry no more for him.” Jerry takes a drink away from the guy. 

“No it’s true I was one a umm friend of...of her victims her name Rey Plutt!” He showed the wedding picture of a girl in a wedding dress and the guy. It looked faded. That was beside her. “It was two years ago she ran from that....wedding! After that all contact was broken between them!” 

Thats when he heard it all the girl rey, did it not only once or twice but twelve times this was definitely a story. Because the girl Rey Plutt was only 25 years old and had been to the alter twelve times!

Well not quite twelve since two of those guys she didn’t even get engaged too.

He writes everything down and types it. Later at his apartment. This is definitely a story! 

The next day it gets published in the paper!

**New York times**

**Runaway bride**

**I have been acknowledged as writing derogatory things about women well I will not apologize about this as I have been proven right about most women there are maybe a few good women in this world but as proven by miss runaway bride aka miss Rey Plutt! The man eater! The black widow!**

**she eats men alive and spits them out. She had been engaged twelve times yes count them twelve! But runs why because it’s not the man that’s afraid of committing its ding ding ding the woman!**

**Rey Plutt! Who pulls men into her web then spits them out! Wonder who her next victim is!**

**Writer kylo ren**

Back in jakku New Jersey 

Rey and rose look at the paper. Rey’s mouth is wide open, Rose as well. She’s in her store. “Babe relax.” Bill says putting his arms around her. “We all know it’s not true!” Rey is shaken and angry. “Yes but how did this bastard know about me!” Much later she writes to the boss who she finds out is in fact a woman Gwen Phasma. 

_Dear Mrs Gwen Phasma hux_

_imagine my surprise to find out that you are a woman gee I thought we man eaters would you know stick together but since we don’t I have enclosed some gross untrue facts in that article there are over a thousand also just where did your writer get his info from about me_

_yours truly_

_the man eater_

_runaway bride rey_

_also currently engaged to the best boyfriend and man ever_

Back in New York 

Gwen reads it and signs also reads the complaints about the article while ben sets before her and her husband is beside her. It’s all over twitter and Facebook calling kylo Ren a sexist and other choice words from a lot of women! Not that it wasn’t unusual but it never went to head quarters they are demanding she fire kylo and retract the article.

“Where did you get your information solo!” Ben sets back stubborn. “I don’t reveal my sources Gwen!” She rolls her eyes. “My guess is a drunk at that bar you frequent likely friend of an bitter ex of hers!” Ben shrugs “so” he says. “Everything is true in that article!” 

Gwen leans forward on her desk “how the hell would you know that Ben solo! You got your facts from a drunk a bitter one at that! That hates this girl!” 

“I....I know it’s true Gwen. This girl for some reason runs from any kind of commitment!” She signs “Ben” She says softly “they are demanding I fire you!” He smiles charmingly Ben solo really is handsome when he wants to be she thinks “okay okay slap on the wrist can I go back to my desk now.” 

Gwen signs sadly “no ben not this time you’re fired go and pack up your things a retraction of your article is already being printed and letter being written to the girl. 

Ben walks out slamming the door. 

Hes angry rey, he thinks she’s ruined his life! And he doesn’t even know her. She really is a man eater! 

“Hey buddy” Hux says stopping him. After he walks out of the building. ”what!” He says in a very bad mood. “Want retribution!” Ben looks at him with interest. “Yes.” He says “very much.” 

“Prove the girl will run again from this one!” Ben smiles an vindictive glint in his eyes. Huxs as well. “It will be a way of gettin your job back.” 

With that Ben solo was on his way to the small town of jakku New Jersey population 3000. To meet the man eater in person. He looked at her picture from two years ago. Pretty girl he thought brunette hazel eyes nice golden skin lovely figure small breast kind of a girl next door look to her he could easily see what some of these guys saw in her. He smiled revenge would be sweet when she runs this time.

NOTES

THOUGHT ABOUT DOING THIS FOR A WHILE HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE

LOVED RUNAWAY BRIDE STARRING JULIA ROBERTS AND RICHARD GERE 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys quick note very quick to put updates out  
> Our paperboy gets to jakku and meets our pretty small town girl 🥰

A month earlier before Bens arrival 

Rey gets the letter from the editor Gwen Phasma. Bill is having her try on their couples mountain equipment for their honeymoon mountain climbing. He’s all about everything outdoors a real man. She had become that way too since bill moved to town as the new school football coach. At the highschool plus he was handsome.

She was once a cheerleader as well right along with rose tico trooper her best friend and wife to her former tenth grade boyfriend finn trooper. Rose and finn married a year after they graduated high school.

They only dated about a month then broke up. After that it was him and rose as the golden couple so to speak. Finn was a baseball player plus football as well. Now he just coached little league and worked as a banker. Plus she was god mother to their two boys both in little league. She went to games regularly and was still best friends with both rose and finn. 

At times her and finn would joke around friendly flirt but nothing serious. 

“Bill!” She said excitingly “Bill! She apologized and they fired him, They freaking fired him!”

Bill turned to her his cocksure grin at her and she jumped on him. “Woo that’s great honey!” He said the breath knocked out of him. “Oof!” She said and laughed then he kissed her. She laughed some more...

Bill Williams was blonde and built with gorgeous blue eyes and a great smile.

A month later Bens arrival in town

He got there in town looking around wow Mayberry he thought. Almost chuckling but he didn’t. Everyone was staring at him. He got out of the cab with his bags at a small inn. 

He went in to meet a small older lady with glasses he smiles “hi my name is...” She looks at him then looks him up and down and says “ohh I know ben solo right.” He grins “yes mam” He says. 

“My grandson be be will show ya your room.” A small red head comes in smiles at him. “Hi he says your that writer aren’t ya.” Ben just grins “yep.” He says as he walks upstairs. His room is small with a tv and old fashioned vcr he smiles he actually likes it. 

He puts his bags on the bed and lays down. For a bit. 

After a nap he walks down and ask Maz “you don’t happen to know where I can find miss Rey Plutt do you?” Maz looks at him “of course handsome you will find her most days at the hardware store she owns the place also runs the place online as well.” He smiles charmingly “thank ya mam.” Then leaves. 

Maz thought she had seen her share of good looking men but that Ben solo was quite tall dark and gorgeous she thought things would get quite interesting around here she grins Maz prided herself as being somewhat of a clairvoyant and she knew damned well Bill was all wrong for rey it seems that’s all that girl seems to choose is men that are wrong for her but this guy has a very different feel about him.

He saw the big letter **HARDWARE** in the window. He went in his picture was in the paper since the girl brought him front and center and his perfectly truthful article retracted not to mention he was made a liar and called no better then a tabloid writer! 

He saw her, her hair was up in a messy bun and she had coveralls on. A pretty oriental girl was hanging around her. Up close rey was even prettier then in that picture not that he would admit it damn it she ruined his life!

She spotted him “oh umm hello how may I help you sir.” She said. Shit he thought,she would be American but British Damn her accent was adorable not to mention her eyes looked brown but they were in fact an incredible hazel color not to mention pretty pink full lips. He had thought pretty but rey was down right fucking beautiful. 

Her smile was even better. 

The guy that walked in she had never seen before he was attractive in a odd way but it definitely worked tall dark and broodingly handsome she thought definitely Darcy or Rochester come to life. Wow she thought she would never meet a guy that looked like this in her lifetime she had read about them in high school and before she dropped out of college to take care of her drunken dad after her mom died. 

She couldn't seem to stop staring until rose pulled her out of his sight. “W...what!” She said. “Rey!” Rose said “look!” Her eyes wide plus she had a smirk on her face.

She opened the paper and sure enough it was kylo ren! The one that slandered her good name! Shit she thought always the gorgeous ones! Ugh! Then she smiles vindictively Rose was a hairstylist. She whispers in Rose’s ear she grins vindictively. 

So they pretended to enthusiastically welcome him. His real name being ben solo his pen name was kylo ren of course. Rey rolls her eyes at that. Everyone knew who his parents were. Han and Liea solo famous movie star couple met on the set of the star light trilogy Been together since.

She wondered why he was even here but she asked rose and her sister Paige to give him very special treatment.

Ben asked questions while the girls washed his hair rey switched it with temporary color die white to make him look like a skunk after all he was a skunk! “So both you gals grew up with rey?” He asked. They both shook there heads saying “oh yes knew her since unkar and his sweet wife took her in when Rose here was six and I was eight.” 

He smiles charmingly “huh” he responds. “So ya went to school together including high school.” Rey says “oh yes why don’t you take a look at your hair darling I think it’s a look that suits you don’t you.”

Fuck that sexy accent darling ugh but rey was smiling vindictively. He felt stirrings in his pants damn why did she have to be so....so beautiful!

He looks in the mirror and nearly laughs out loud then gets in reys space she swallows and backs away from him “I come here for retribution miss Plutt and I intend to prove I’m right about you!” He gets closer. She looks up swallowing again, he smells really nice of some kind of cologne and just male. She is very aware that paperboy is built and big oh yes he’s been to the gym and he’s fucking handsome but she’s not about to admit it. She swallows “that’s where your wrong paperboy get out of my personal space and go home there is nothing for you here!” 

He glances at her mouth then her lovely eyes damn she’s pretty he thinks he also knows that he has done his research with his friend armitages help rey had spent about a year each time with every guy she had been with liked everything they had liked adapted to everything they did just to please them never herself it was never equal this time it wasn’t as well from what he found out , he didn’t know about the latest one but it was likely the same. She would sooner or later realize she has nothing in common with this one either and run and this time he was going to be there.

”your going to run on this one as well I know it and this time I will prove it!” With that he walks out. At a nearby store he buys a wig and shampoo to wash the temporary die out of his hair.

He laughs as he looks in the mirror in his room at the inn. Before washing it out. It looked like skunk hair. Boy was she a wildcat with claws. He looked back on flashing hazel eyes and flushed cheeks damn she was a very beautiful woman. He needed a little bit more on her, he needed to meet Bill the fiancée and her family.

But he would wait a couple of days. 

Two days later

Rey arrives home “dad where are you!” She hears laughter and her grandma her dads mother giggle. Then bill she smiles. It was nice to see that her family took to bill of course they take to every guy with her. But then she frowns when she hears another voice. A deep smooth voice one that she argued with rose about the other day. 

Mainly because rose said he was attractive and she outrageously denied it! No Ben solo was not attractive in Any way not at all! 

“Hey baby!” Bill greeted her she accepted his kiss but she hated being called baby or babe. Bill did often she let him because they were getting married sometimes you had to compromise are they would leave you and not come back. Ben looked at her with a smirk “oh hello rey I was just getting to know your family and apologizing about the article of course.” They all said it’s fine and they had snacks. 

She grabbed Ben out of there “so what your going after my family now!” She said angrily. He leaned close. “I just want the truth miss Plutt that’s all a person I meant at a bar in New York that knew you told me that you ran away from several men you yourself promised to marry why did you do that.” He said softly. Looking at her she looked into his brown eyes Lord he had very pretty eyes they were like chocolate. 

“Who was this guy you heard about me from?” She asked not in an angry tone. He showed her instead the picture. “Poe!” She signed sadly. P...Poe Dameron! He was a former boyfriend from two years ago we were great together for a while but by the time of the wedding he was ready to marry who he thought was me but it....it wasn’t and so it didn’t happen and I ran afterwards we had nothing to do with eachother. He hates me!” She looks down and up into his eyes “that’s the truth mr solo I’ll make a deal with you how about writing about my wedding instead of me running away I’ll even let you follow me!” 

She smiles when she says that. He thinks something positive and if she runs also proof he’s right it would get his job back either way. He smiles shakes her hand “deal”. They go back inside together.

He calls hux saying he will be back in New York to tie up loose ends about the old article. Gwen already got it out of hux that Ben was trying get retribution now he would have to pitch the deal he made with the girl rey. There was a lot more to her then just a woman that was afraid of commitment she also seemed to cling to her ideas of these guys. Plus she was a spitfire and he was beginning to like her. Not to mention she smelled good and she was attractive. 

NOTES WOO OKAY SECOND CHAP DOWN GUYS HOPEFULLY LATER UPDATES


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to New York to confront bitter ex Poe Dameron

He remembers actually having a genuinely good time with reys dad and grandma there is a picture of a pretty red head on the wall of the house. Plutt is overweight but was once a fairly good looking guy he used to be in the army. He still looked to have brawny arms. “That there is my wife Suzy she was one of the prettiest girls in town and she married me.” He said proudly Ben smiled he could tell unkar had loved his wife. 

He looked sad “couldn’t have children of our own though but my wife she was kind as well as pretty so she saw rey and we took her even though she wasn’t a babe, she was around six smart as a whip but moved from foster home to foster home some worse then others from when she was a babe some even barely fed her Suzy knew we just had to take er.” 

Ben looked at the family photo taking it in his hand my god he thought who would do that to a child! He felt anger well in him at reys childhood especially the first years of her life before the plutts adopted her. He also felt sadness. “Ya know the poor thing at first would do anythin cause she thought we would leave her to that awful system. When we first got er!” 

Ben felt pain and anger at the injustice of it all. Unkar took a drink of his beer. “But after a year and she was convinced we were never going anywhere plus she made friends got ta go ta school in all she did really well.” Ben smiles at that. “Well I’m glad you and your wife took her in.” Plutt took another drink “yeah then five years ago I lost my Suzy.” 

“Also rey, believe it are not we actually taped every wedding. Yep my daughter easily makes friends and the likes but when it comes to men she doesn’t seem to take to even though she’s turned out such a pretty girl.” 

Ben perks up at that. “Mr Plutt can I borrow those tapes.” He just pats his shoulders “sure thing son.” 

Much later he brings them to his room and prepares for the Uber back to New York there was a lot more to his little spitfire then a perpetual runaway bride.

Back in New York 

He is back at the bar “Hey solo haven’t seen you around here in a while.” Jerry. Says.

”Hey jerry.” Thats when he sees the guy he meant again. Though now he knows this guy is Poe Dameron “Hey Mr Dameron.” He looks at him the guy in question was chatting up a blond he knew her at his office her name kaydel connix. “Oh hey connix could you please excuse us a minute.” 

She just smiles it did not reach her eyes. She never did like him the feeling was mutual Kay was a grade A bitch! She whispers in Poe’s ear and walks way poe just smirking he knows Poe’s likely getting laid later because Kay will do anyone she finds attractive with exception of him and she did try once, he didn’t bite mainly because he hated her! 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were the fiancée from two years ago dameron” Ben said Cooly as a drink was brought to him. He took a drink so did poe. “I didn’t feel the need too didn’t I say rey, she was a man eater! Plus a cold bitch at that!” Bens jaw tightened he looked away wanting punch poe this guy obviously knew nothing of her and he was going to marry her! 

“Yeah” He said casually. “But I don’t know I don’t think that was accurate! There is something more to it then that to her maybe!” Poe looks at him narrows his eyes and laughs “you are into her aren’t she’s caught ya!” Ben looks at him his eyes widened “what no! Look she got me fired I’m trying to prove my story true I need a statement!” Poe just grins then looks over at that slut kaydel “look gotta go but welcome to da club my friend!” 

With that he walks out with Kay on his arm. Ben rolls his eyes and Jerry gives him a knowing look. Both Gwen And hux said practically the same damned thing earlier. Shit he thought! 

He called an Uber to take him back to jakku. 

He returned to the inn and started watching the tapes. Unkar as old fashioned apparently. He watched the first wedding. It was a hippy ceremony rey looked about eighteen then. Her hair was down very long she wore a hippy look. The dress made her look elf like. She looked beautiful with rose and Paige as bridesmaids in the background. He almost laughed as the guy sang out of tune to her. 

Thats when she looked at him shook her head and ran. On a bike waving at him saying sorry. He laughed wow he thought. After a few more. Next up Reginald aww the good priest hahaha he thought it was a catholic wedding. So far all her weddings were to the grooms requirements everything was he laughed shook his head. As she ran dragging two kids with her. 

He ate popcorn as he watched her and Poe! Aww dameron again everything to please only the damned groom! She ran with poe looking on heartbroken. One thing in common with every one of these fools none of them got to know her none! It was all about them.

She went to Dave’s garage she wanted him to sing at her and bills wedding. “Hey David.” Thats when she heard laughter she asked ben to help write nicer things not stalk her every damned move. But she knew that laughter. She folded her arms in anger “oh hey reyji!” She rolled her eyes at that nickname. 

“Ben what are you doin here!” Ben sat up in the car. Smiling looking very cute damn it she thought “Hey I was just getting to know Dave here. He also happens to have old umm photos of you when you guys were together in highschool.” She went crimson her cheeks heating up. 

“I must say it must have been cold that day but nice topless photo!” She gave Dave a go to hell look. Then reached up and snatched the photo from Bens hands. 

“Well me and Ben here made a bet you didn’t have your rose tat ya know the one ya got before we almost got hitched reyji was real but I know it was.” Ben looked knowingly at her. “Ya know the one on your left breast.” Rey.

Rey rolled her eyes crossed her arms across her breast “I’m not showing you guys anything I am an engaged woman!” Ben just stares at her “hmm my guess is it was stick on and she’s afraid of needles.” Dave just shakes his head “na!” He says “come on reyji prove him wrong.” 

She rolls her eyes raises her v necked top down “fine happy!” She could have sworn Bens eyes darkened “yes” he said huskily then looked away quickly. 

To say Dave wouldn’t look at her was an understatement. It actually upset him she didn’t know why. Other then he said “you know you coulda just said you didn’t like needles rey ya didn’t have to go behind my damned back like that!” He walked back in his garage.

Ben silently brought her back home. “Why did you do that David as better off not knowing about an insignificant little thing like a....a fucking tattoo.” Ben looked at her almost laughed it didn’t reach his eyes. He remembered that tattoo meant a lot to Dave it symbolized how he thought rey felt about him, “it meant a lot to him rey it symbolized how you felt about him then!” She looked at him “shit” she said then started to cry.

Ben put his hand on her shoulder tenderly “Hey it’s alright rey you...you didn’t know Dave probably should have been more open with you.” Then all of the sudden she was in his arms. “It’s alright.” He said softly his head on her hair. “No it’s not” she said. “I treated Dave like shit pure shit I owe him an apology and r....Reggie as w....well.” He laughed holding her closer. 

After a while she went in “thank you for being a friend” with that she went inside her house.

He closed his eyes shit Poe was right he was caught in her web hook line and sinker there was no fucking way he wanted to be...a friend to her! Rey was everything he could ever want beautiful a spitfire sexy and he barely could contain his desire when he looked at her lovely breast god he wanted her for himself! 

The next day rey did apologize to Dave and later to Reggie about how she treated them with reg it was because she actually couldn’t stand his mother whom he loved before she passed away. Both told her it was alright. Dave hugged her along with his wife Marie. 

Rose had invited him to a little league game her younger son was in her oldest being thirteen her youngest being nine. Rey saw him waved at him she was helping finn with the team. He just smiled wearing a baseball cap and waved back he couldn’t help it. Rey was beautiful when she smiled. 

Plus there was bill who was the loudest of them all and the most obnoxious god why the hell was she even with this guy. 

Earlier before the little league game he hung out with bill and the football team. Rey rolled her eyes but grinned when she saw him. “Hey rey! Bill yelled. “It’s your shadow!” Then the guy patted his shoulder “na just kidding pow!” He noticed also rey had whatever breakfast the guy she was with had. 

He asked the good priest it was scrambled eggs then the nerd Poe it was poached now bill egg whites only she quite literally does everything they want not what she wants. It annoys him because these men are completely selfish. Bill even has her doing breathing exercises because he thinks it will keep her focused and from running away from him! 

Christ this guy is wrong for her. Rey is just to blind for now to see it. 

One of players come up to rey a boy named Keith “Hey baby why don’t you dump coach and go out with me.” Rey just looked at him “Keith McMillan I know your parents and you are to young for me so run along!” He looked disappointed and ran away. 

Ben walked up after “so you have a crush on miss rey” Keith just grins jokingly “oh no I’m the next husband to be.” Ben just laughed out loud. “I heard that Keith and your jailbait no thanks now run!” Rey ordered grinning a light in her beautiful eyes. 

At the little league game bill was yelling come on until Finns team scored and then rose cheered and so did ben and Paige and her husband. Then him and rose looked over at rey and finn high fiving and hitting each other chest for chest grinning at each other as they parted ways. 

Rose grew uncomfortable he knew it “Hey you okay rose.” She smiles “oh I’m fine they umm do that all the time we are all friends here mr solo.” With that she walks away and greets finn with a kiss.

She didn’t look at rey. 

Rey confronts Ben “what did you do to my friend.” He turns to her “it’s not me it’s you rey flirting with her husband!” 

Reys mouth drops open she walks up to him pokes him in his chest “excuse me but we have been friends a long time and me and finn have been like that since highschool it never has and never will bother rose!” He leaned close grabbing her by the shoulders pulling her close to him frustrated and jealous he wants her, she’s marrying another man that doesn’t get her, and she flirts with Finn in front of the mans fucking wife! 

He feels like shaking some sense into her! “It bothers her she just pretends it doesn’t for your sake rey!” He pushes her away and stalks away angrily before he does something in front of people in this small town he might regret like kiss her like he wants and touch her.

Rey breaths fast she feels Bens warmth everything she’s so angry then she looks over at rose and she’s not looking at her. She hates it but ben could be right. How has this, this stranger been right about things about her. It infuriates her she doesn’t know him. Even admittingly that article maybe she is a man eater!

The next morning she confronts rose and talks with her.

Rose admits to her it does hurt her and rey promises never to do that again plus assures rose that finn and her are nothing more then friends. 

She later talks with Ben about it. Who sets on the bleachers with her and smiles proudly at her. “Later I have a wedding dress try on! This time my choice I would like you to come.” Rey says with a smile. 

Ben grins “alright” he agrees. 

NOTES

LOT I HAVE COVERED SO FAR HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE BANTER BETWEEN THESE TWO 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really reys choice in a wedding dress I felt like in the movie it was for once Julia’s characters actual choice on this wedding mainly because the guy she was with didn’t care enough

He meant her at the town wedding shop while whistling the Andy Griffith show tune “not funny ben I know what your doing.” 

She says narrowing her eyes wrinkling her cute nose with a smile. She laughs “Hey it’s a classic.” 

She laughs as they go in the lady a Mrs holdo comes up “Hey rey we have the perfect wedding dress for you at a reduced price.” Rey smiles “no actually I want the one in the window priced at a 1000 you know the off shoulder one.” Miss holdo signs “well umm are you sure honey I mean it is expensive.” 

She smiles which turns her already pretty face into one of Beauty and makes ben want her even more plus want to give anything to make her smile like that again, holdo smiles “well umm sweetie” She says touching her shoulders “are you sure you want that one because well you only where the dress for like two minutes hon!” 

Reys smile goes and tears start ben suddenly gets up “look miss umm holdo is it rey is a customer right!” Holdo looks at him shocked and says “well yes but!” 

“No buts she happens to have the money for the dress in the window the beautiful one in the window so we are getting that dress!” He goes and gets the dress out of the window. For once rey was not dressing in what the groom wanted her in but what she wanted. As much as he wanted her himself he had decided if it’s a friend she wanted then that’s what he would be because he cares about her and would do anything to see her smile. 

Hell he was in town only two months and he was in love with rey Plutt. And she was marrying a guy that’s idea of a honeymoon is mountain climbing and staying in a god damned cabin. But rey seemed determined to marry this guy! 

Rey looked at him mouthing thank you. He smiled looking at her softly mouthing your welcome. 

He was looking on his phone when she walked out “well” she said taking a breath. “What do you think.” 

He nearly lost his breath when he saw her almost dropped his phone. She looked radiant her hair was down around her shoulders he cleared his throat pretended nonchalance “well umm you look alright!” She looked at him narrowed her eyes and smiled “judging from the way you are holding that phone darling I think I look more then....alright!” He looked down and realized he was holding his phone upside down. 

He smirked “alright you look absolutely beautiful rey!” She smiled her cheeks turning pink it made her look even more adorable “you know the best part about this dress is it sounds like a bell ding ding ding” She says softly. He smiles as he gets up and walks over to her taking her by her shoulders running his hands over them. 

Rey closes her eyes forgetting where she’s at so does ben then she feels his lips on her neck she moans softly leaning into it. Until they hear holdo “Rey honey did you try on the dress!” They break apart immediately he sat back down. 

Rey blushes not looking at him. Did she just let paper boy no she couldn’t it was just a flook yes just a flook it has to be! 

Ben later walks back and forth in his room then sets on the bed his head in his hands god he nearly took advantage of her shit shit shit! She looked so fucking beautiful in that dress he wanted to get her out of it! Hell he wanted to....to fuck her in that dressing room! 

He was on the phone with hux “what the hell hux what im I going to do I...Ive never felt this way about anyone before not even you Gwen! No offense.” Gwen grinned on the other end they were on FaceTime. “None taking ben!” 

“Did she respond when you kissed her neck!” Ben breathed “yes she....did.” They both grinned like the chershire cat at that. “Then it’s obvious your little spitfire doesn’t know it but I think she wants you too Benny boy not mr football really!” 

Gwen agreed “yep also I think she’s going to run again from what you have told me about that bill guy she’s doing the same thing she’s done with the others she just needs her eyed opened!” 

After they both hung up.

Tonight is a beach party for the happy couple it was something the tico sisters decided to throw. They invited him. 

It was also a wedding party. 

The party was that night the whole town was practically their. 

There was music dancing and kids shooting off fireworks. For most part he actually was entertained until he saw them bill pulling rey in a embrace and her laughing. He hated it. 

The man Practically manhandled her Bill was kissing her roughly when he heard rey say. “Bill just have to go to the bathroom.” 

“Kay” Bill said dancing around drunkenly. 

Rey goes and later comes out and Paige sets her in bills lap as the toast begin. Ben sits there with his fist doubled. Hating every second of this party and Rey’s god damned obnoxious fiancée! It got worse when everyone started insulting rey! 

This was not a wedding party but a party to reticule and make fun of rey! So he stood up and said “to everyone here may your noses be rubbed in all your past mistakes which I’m sure are many!” He smiles and drinks. 

As he sees rey run away.

He runs after her after swallowing one glass of bourbon. While bill just sets there and drinks more. Gee what a guy he thinks! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation things get a little hot!

She walks back and forth this is solos fault not her friends she used to them making little jokes about her it’s him he’s a...a stranger he knows nothing about her even though a few times he has been proven right but that does not mean he knows her! Besides he...he’s only been in town for two months no body knows ben solo!

She doesn’t know him he doesn’t know her even though every time he enters her space even from day one her stomach has fluttered and she has been guilty of looking at his body a few times plus he’s admittingly incredibly attractive but of course he is his parents are han and Liea solo! She remembers Han Solo being a heartthrob in his younger days and he’s still pretty handsome older so ben being hot is not new Nope! Not! New! 

She was in a bikini it was pink her hair up in a ponytail with a flower crown “Rey!” Ben said from behind her. She turned on him pointing at him “you! You! Humiliated me in front of my family and all of my friends and my fiancé!” He ran his hands threw his hair frustrated! “No rey! Humiliating you was what they were doing in fact that was the theme of the party tonight!” 

She slapped him she shocked herself he grabbed her wrist. Pulled her close next thing she knew his mouth was on hers. She pushed away goes to slap him again ben grabs her other wrist and his mouth slams on hers. She moans and starts kissing him back he lets go of her wrist and her arms go slowly around his neck the kiss deepens. 

Then she realizes what she’s doing and sobs wrenches herself away and runs leaving Ben breathing heavy needing her back in his arms. 

After apologizes are made. Rey keeps her distance from Ben. 

Bill ask him to help with the wedding practice he claimed it was to help her be brave that it was fear that made rey run before ben almost rolled his eyes. Bill was a Buffoon he thought. He was big not as tall as he was are really as big to be honest. 

He did apologize to rey about the night of the party and the kiss even though none of it he really meant but if it was to get her to talk to him again he would do anything. 

Much later the tico sisters take rey out to a bachelorette party it was at a bar. They ask ben to follow while there rey gets a call “okay I’ll be there Todd I...I know!” Rey signs tells rose she has to go. 

Paige drives her since rose is drunk and finn picked her up. Ben follows worried. There he sees unkar very very drunk. 

“W...lwelll if if it isn’t my..runaway daughter bride!” Plutt slurs! Rey signs “yeah I know daddy now come on let’s get in the truck!” 

“BYE!” He yells at the other guys. Quite a few yells shut up. She struggles to get him in the truck. Ben gets out of his car and helps her help her father. “There we go big guy.” He says softly. She looks at him. 

“Thank you ben” she says. He looks at her tenderly smiling god he loves her.

He looks away “I’ll follow you make sure you get him home alright.” 

She takes her dad home, he follows they both get Plutt inside with unkars mom half beating him and cussing him both Rey and Ben laughing out loud. 

The old woman sat rey down “I know why your so afraid of going through with marriage child.” She looks at Ben then at her grandma “why is that grandma well every girl is afraid of the one eyed snake you know the honeymoon night.” That nearly had him on the ground laughing. Rey almost laughed out but managed to keep it in “umm grandma I managed to charm the one eyed snake a while ago so it’s not that!” 

Her grandma sat back shrugged her shoulders “oh okay.” 

They left out both laughing afterwards. “I really like your grandma rey.” Ben said. 

Rey just smiled “thanks I...have a place to show you I used to go there when I first came here as a little girl.” Ben smiled he would love to see where rey played at as a child. She showed him where to drive her. They arrived in his car. 

She took his hand and lead him to an old playground it still had old fashioned swings. He felt smug satisfaction when she told him bill knew nothing of this place. Neither did rose or Finn as well nor Paige. 

They sat in the swings “I had to take care of my dad after my mom Suzy died he...didn’t take it well did anyone tell you she used to actually be a beauty queen.” He remembered seeing pictures of Suzy in pageants. 

“Yeah momma was that pretty and naturally so people just could not believe she married my dad her parents certainly didn’t approve in fact they cut her off!” Rey said disapproval in her voice. “Which one could not have children your mother or father.” Rey smiled sadly “my mother Suzy was barren she did want a blood child of her own but she had always told me I filled that void.” 

She began swinging then jumped out high laughing he did as well. 

Then they heard a whistle and “Hey!” Reys eyes widened “uh oh” She said and they ran. He jumped over a fence as soon as they lost the cops. He helped her by grasping her waste helping her down her body close to his. They both laughed until it stopped looking into each other’s eyes and then suddenly they were kissing her fingers in his hair and he picked her up her legs around his waste. 

Their tongues dueling “oh god” Rey moaned as Ben grinded against her. Their lips broke and his mouth was on her throat. “Rey I want you” He said huskily. His hands snuck down to the button of her jeans as her legs dropped he cupped her pussy “oh my god ben!” She moaned grinding into his hand he unbuttoned her jeans snaked his hand in her panties and his fingers touched her wet pussy she keened and nearly screamed.

Bill had never did this it usually was about him getting off! Plus it was quick and fumbled quite honestly left her unsatisfied. But this was different.

His finger entered her reys lips slammed on his as she moaned against his lips as Bens thick fingers went in and out of her pussy over and over until she broke her lips from his and screamed in her climax. She clasped on him breathing fast pulsing in pleasure she looked at him passion glazed then reality came back “oh god I’m getting married in a week what have I done!” 

She cried in shame and guilt. 

She broke out of his embrace and tried to run he caught her “no rey your not running away this time!” He says his face buried in her hair. He wasn’t about to let her run this time not like the other guys did he wanted her.

“You have done that way to much catering to these men so they would never leave you but once you realize they are not for you, you leave them!” 

She stills and starts crying “you know nothing! About me!” She yells. Tears streaming down her face. He is still holding her close. 

He turns her around “I know more then you think I know you want a man that gives not takes that will take you to the beach not mountain climbing. I know your trying to make yourself perfect for these guys when they are wrong for you! I also know you love your father but take way to much responsibility for him I also know you have feelings for me just as I do for you but refuse to admit to it!” 

Shes still in his embrace “stop running rey please stop running away I love you I...Ive only known you well three months now but I’ve never felt this way about any women before not even my ex wife and I did love Gwen at one point but you I’m crazy about you rey!” 

She turns towards him and kisses him hard their lips smashing tongues dueling then it leads to his car and clothes are off and his mouth is on her breast in the backseat and then on her pussy as he eats her out giving her pleasure licking her until he makes her scream once again then he raises up and thrust inside her she meets every thrust god this was better then well any past lover he met her g spot and his mouth quieted her screams of pure pleasure as he fucked her over and over again into the morning. 

The next day it was decided she would break up with bill and call the wedding off. Plus go slow with Ben plus not let everyone know right away as well. 

“What your breaking up with me!” Rey just looked at him. “Yes bill I just don’t think we mesh well I don’t want to go Mountain climbing for an honeymoon and honestly the on,y outdoors I like is the beach and I hate your type of eggs!” 

He stands up “you know what they were right about ya your a cock tease I think ya just like the idea of weddings ya ain’t neva gonna got married bitch!” He slammed out angry! 

Rose was shocked and finn. “Lord I’m glad you didn’t marry him.” Paige said. Rose and finn agreed. 

Much later ben pulled her in his arms “I told you about Bill rey.” She kissed him. “Don’t start paperboy! He grinned kissing her back. 

Rose come up pointing at them “I knew it” rey tries to separate herself but ben holds onto her like a python it has been weeks now after that night in the backseat of his car and after her and bills break up. “So how long huh!” Rey rolls her eyes trying to push strong arms away from her with Ben just grinnin at Rose.

Rose smiles back “alright it was kind of umm one of the reasons why I broke it off with bill” rose jumped up and down “Yes I had an inkling.” Rey finally pushed herself out of Bens arms ”come on bullshit rose!” 

“Oh come on rey the minute Ben got in town you have been eyeing him like a Starving tigeress!” Rey crosses her arms “what are you talking about me and Ben have been fighting since meeting!” Rose just grinned “even the best couples don’t get along at the start rey” rose leaves at that. 

Rey begins to smile then props herself in Bens lap. He holds her close burying his face in her neck “I think rose is likely right solo!” Rey says cheekily. He grins “mmmmh” and kisses her deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for a happy ending 😊❤️❤️❤️

Soon the rest find out as well finn and Paige her husband and unkar and her grandma. Her grandma “he’s much better then that bill anyway.” She passed ben patting his butt. It had ben grinning. He loved that dirty old woman plus he moved to jakku New Jersey there was a position at the local paper there. 

He never actually got any retribution even though he was right about his runaway bride. Unlike her other guys he wasn’t pushing her to be what he wanted. Instead he was letting her be what she wanted. She designed stuff out of metal her stuff was quite beautiful the college she got accepted in before she quit to take care of her father was art. 

He encouraged her take community college courses in art plus they took trips to New York to enter her pieces in shows. 

They also eventually got a house together while a nurse was hired to look after her father. 

They were married in a private ceremony a year ago rose filming it on her phone yelling everyone “she did it finally!” Even bill jumped up and down in happiness since he found himself a women who shared his enthusiasm and love of the outdoors in common. 

Not to mention all twelve of the other guys as well. 

Rey laughed as she pulled ben down to her and kissed him. “I love you Mrs solo.” He whispered his forehead against her. “I love you ben” she grinned as they kissed again. 

Now he comes into their home two years later to his very pregnant wife. Setting on the couch “ugh I feel as big as a whale!” She complains. As she gets up and wobbles to him. 

He smiles rey is practically glowing and beautiful not to mention the memories of just how many times they did it just so his child could exist. “I love everything about you sweetheart.” He kisses her nose, her cheeks, her forehead and finally her lips.

His hands going to her belly where their child lay. Rey just smiles as she leads him to the couch and they set together and he keeps kissing her whispering how much he loves her and their little girl.

A few months later he rushes to the hospital his wife is in labor rey is breathing fast unkar is sweaty and nervous nearly faint as Ben gets ready “now go ben to your wife she needs you!” Grandma says. 

“It’s about time you were here you bastard!” Rey yells as she screams the doctor saying push as she immediately grabs Bens hand almost pulling him over her! “This is your fault you fucker! You will never touch my pussy again! You twat! Aaaaaarg!” 

“One more push!” The doctor says. And their baby girl is born. 

Named Padme Ayla Solo. At 6 pounds 12 ounces! Coming out screaming.

Afterwards ben is thankful as he presses his head against reys sweaty forehead and she’s holding their daughter. They both smile at their new little girl. Finally calmed down. 

Rose and finn come to Visit so do han and Liea whom rey meant not long after she and Ben went public with them being together. 

Plus hux and Phasma who doted on the baby also her grandma and her dad. 

After about a week they finally came home. 

The first few months both barely got sleep while ben kept working but by the time padme was six months old it got easier. Plus Ben helped feed her since rey pumped Breast milk in bottles to feed her. Plus she was on some baby food. 

He holds his wife close as padme on the Matt asleep. He kisses her neck rey smiles turns her head and he kisses her lips. They look at their baby girl. 

“We made a beautiful baby girl didn’t we.” She says. He looks at her and smiles “yes we did my little spitfire!” She purses her lips and hits him playfully “Hey” he laughs and kisses her. He loves her rey, the runaway bride well not anymore because she became the love of his life and mother to his child. 

She strattles him kissing him he looks at her she is wearing nothing but a t shirt and panties. “Hmmm” Then he smirks her eyes dilate. She gets breathless she looks over at padme still asleep. Ben lets her up takes padme gently to her crib. Quietly lays her down. 

Then goes and picks rey up her legs around his hips he kisses her again as he takes her across to their bedroom next to their daughters he lays her down as he takes that shirt off kissing her breast rey moans softly he sets up long enough to take his clothes off then is back on her kissing her everywhere lips throat breast stomach then pussy until she climaxes her hands over her mouth so she can keep quiet he raises back up kisses her as he enters her she meets his thrust he fucks inside her fast until they both climax and his seed spends inside her.

Rey was put on birth control right after padme so nothing to worry about for now. They did want another but not so soon.

He clasp beside her. She smiles and lays on his chest. They both fall asleep. 

If he had ever meant his past self and said you will meet this girl and get married a second time not to mention have a child with the girl he would think that was crazy. Ben smiles as he looks at them rey and his daughter that morning she’s holding padme while smiling at him with all the love in her eyes with padme grinning wide as well, they are everything to him. He goes to them his girls. 

The end

NOTES

I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT LONG CHAPTERS HOPE YOU LIKED THIS 


End file.
